Je-Je suis une femme ?
by Sexual-OffenderMan
Summary: /!\ LEMON (d'ici quelques chapitres) Patreek NOT YAOI. Mathieu invite des potes à la maison, le Patron s'invite, le Prof s'éclate et le pauvre Geek prend cher ! une soirée arrosée et un acte irrécupérable, pour le plus grand bonheur du Patron.


Salut à tous, je me suis enfin décidée à publier une fiction sur ce site, OUH EXPLOIT ! Donc ce n'est pas ma première fiction, mais c'est la première ouverte au grand public, s'il y a des critiques je les lirai avec plaisir.

Je commence fort avec un Patreek (Parring préférer oblige), j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de faute. Il n'y aurait pas de Lemon dans le premier chapitre mais ça viendra ! Ce qui explique le rating M. Sur ceux, très bonne lecture.

Les personnalités appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et tout le charabia habituel…

 _ **Je-Je suis une femme !? O_O : Chapitre 1**_

Une soirée, un peu trop arrosée, qui a mal tourné, comme à chaque fois que le Patron s'inviter. Le problème c'est que cette fois c'était le petit Geek qui avait pris. Ce soir-là, notre schizophrène préférer avait invité Antoine Daniel, Links The Sun, Kriss et Nyo… Au grand malheur du Geek… Pauvre petit, il avait toujours eu du mal à tenir l'alcool et cette soirée ne dérogea pas à la règle.

Quand la sonnette du duplex retentit, Mathieu accouru pour ouvrir à la créature aux cheveux indomptable, au deuxième schizophrène de la soirée, au dessinateur fou, et l'autre You Tubeur qui faisait parler un métronome pour ses points cultures, histoire d'être moins seul !

 **Salut les …. Mecs !** s'exclama Mathieu en les voyant arrivés tous a l'heure.

 **Déformation professionnel !** s'éclaffa l'autre touffu.

 **On t'a ramené des bières mec !** répondirent en cœur les deux autres.

 **Et bah on ne risque pas d'être en manque j'en ai acheté aussi !** rétorqua Mathieu.

 **Et toi Antoine t'as ramené quoi ?** lança Links.

 **Du lubrifiant, pour toi mon cœur !** s'éclaffa Antoine **.**

 **Tu te fou de ma gueul-,** commença Mathieu.

 **Fallait pas gamin ! tu sais très bien que j'ai tous ce qu'il faut !** répondit le Patron juste derrière Mathieu.

 **Manqué plus que lui ….** S'indigna Nyo.

 **T'es pas heureux de me voir, gamin ?** l'interrogea l'homme en noir tout en sortant de derrière Mathieu.

 **Pas vraiment non … je n'ai pas trop envie de me réveiller encore demain avec un énorme mal de dos si tu vois ce que je veux te dire !** répondit simplement Nyo.

 **Fais pas ta vierge effarouché gamin … tu me disais pas la même chose quand je te [CENSURED] la dernière fois !** s'écria le Patron.

Tout le monde étaient choquer des paroles du Patron et personne n'avait su qu'ils avaient fait ce genre de choses ensemble.

 **Bref, vous n'allez pas rester dehors toute la soirée rentrée, imbécile !** s'exclama Mathieu pour casser le blanc qui c'était installer entre eux.

Ils suivirent donc tous Mathieu à l'intérieur, le Patron fermer la marche avec un grand sourire satisfait plaquer sur le visage. Ils s'installèrent tous sur les canapés du salon avec leurs 36 bouteilles de bières !

Plus la soirée avancée plus les cadavres de bouteilles s'entassées sur la table, plus nos Schizophrènes préférer laisser leurs personnalités faire n'importe quoi pour faire rire la galerie… Le prof de Mathieu et le prof de philo de Kriss étaient partis dans le petit labo mal éclairé de celui-ci pour faire je ne sais quoi … [je ne veux pas forcément le savoir en même temps !] Nos deux Hippies préférer parlaient de toute sorte de produits illicites avec plus au moins de sens allongés tous deux sous la table de la cuisine. La fille et la féministe hurlaient des trucs incompréhensibles pour tous les invités qui posséder un phallus. Le patron, lui, était seul, est regardais la scène, du haut de l'escalier, cherchant la victime idéale, pour cette nuit, quand il posa les yeux sur le petit Geek rayonnant d'assurance sur le canapé, parlant avec tous les invités qui semblait aussi choquer que le Patron, il n'hésiter plus, il était franche dans ses paroles et ses gestes. D'un seul coup, le Patron n'avait plus envie d'appeler le geek, « gamin », l'homme en noir avait l'impression que son petit protéger avait enfin atteint la maturité, ça lui faisait bizarre en l'espace d'un instant il avait l'impression d'être un père fier de son enfant voire même quelque chose de plus encore : Serais-se de l'amour ?

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça pour lui ! Pourquoi je pense à ça dans un moment pareil ? Et si c'était vraiment ça ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Je suis peut être tombé amoureux de moi-même ? Attends qu'est-ce que je raconte là ? Moi, Amoureux ? Laissez-moi rire !_

Une voix qu'il connait par cœur le fit sortir de ses songes, quoiqu'un peu différente que d'habitude !

 **Pour-quoi …** ***hic* … Tu-Tu m'regarde coooomme ça toi *hic* ?** lui lança le geek d'un œil mauvais.

 **Depuis quand tu as tant d'assurance gamin ?** lui répliqua le patron

 **C'est- c'est le houblon qui … *hic* qui m'fait c't'effet la !** essaya de dire correctement le geek

 **Ça se voit gamin … Ahrrg … J'ai mal à la tête avec tous ce bordel … ça te dit de monter tranquillement avec moi dans ma chambre avec deux, trois bouteille ?** lui demanda l'homme en noir

 **Ouais, s'tu veux !** lui répondit le jeune homme à la casquette

 **Pas si vite garnement ! J'ai besoin de toi pour une expérience ! Et si tu veux profiter du reste de la soirée tu feras mieux de te dépêcher parce qu'il faut que je te drogue pour que tu ne ressentes pas la douleur !** s'exclama le prof qui sembler avoir fini ses cochonnerie avec le prof de philo qui sorti peu après lui en boitant et se tenant le dos.

 **Fou moi la paix …*hic* Qu'est-ce tu veux me-….** Commença l'accros aux jeux vidéo avant de se faire assommer par le patron qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire, Quat'yeux ?** demanda la personnalité la plus sombre de Mathieu.

 **Voir si j'ai le savoir suffisant pour transformer un homme en femme !** répliqua le prof.

 **Hmmmmm …. Intéressant !** Il attrapa le geek et déposa son corps sur son épaule. **Je te le dépose où ?**

 **Dans mon labo, s'il te plait !** répondit simplement le scientifique

 **C'est parti !** rétorqua avec enthousiasme le patron.

Il emporta le geek comme un sac a patate jusqu'au laboratoire du fou furieux. Il balança le pauvre geek sur la table à torture de Quatre yeux. Le scientifique quant à lui sorti un nombre incalculable d'instruments aussi effrayant les uns que les autres.

 **Tu me diras quand t'aurai fini, que je vienne honorer son nouveau corps le premier !** s'exclama l'homme de la nuit.

Voilà, voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^ Je vous dis à bientôt et que la force soit avec vous !

Avis? : 3


End file.
